Die Nacht trug deinen Namen
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Audrey ist 23 und versucht ihr Leben wieder in richtige Bahnen zu lenken, während die Stadt von unerklärlichen Mordfällen heimgesucht wird und sie sich dem Gefühl nicht verwehren kann, dass der geheimnisvolle Fremde der sie allabendlich in der Bar zu beobachten scheint etwas damit zu tun hat...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Ich war fünfzehn, als ich zusammen mit meinem damaligen Freund und einer romantischen Vorstellung von Liebe von Zuhause davonlief.  
Meinen sechzehnten Geburtstag verbrachte ich allein. Auf dem Boden hockend bettelte ich an der Ecke eines Kaufhauses um Kleingeld. Gott… ich kann mich nicht einmal mehr an den Namen der Kaufhauskette erinnern.  
Mit siebzehn war ich drogensüchtig und mit achtzehn verkaufte ich meinen Körper um die Sucht weiter finanzieren zu können. Mit neunzehn wäre ich in einer rauen Winternacht um ein Haar erfroren.  
Ich kam schließlich in ein Obdachlosenheim und wurde mit zwanzig schwanger. Ich habe nicht viel aus meinem Leben gemacht. Ich wartete wie viele andere einfach nur darauf, dass es irgendwann besser werden würde. Ich habe nie gelebt, ich habe immer nur versucht die Zeit totzuschlagen.  
Mit einundzwanzig wurde ich Mutter einer bezaubernden Tochter. Ich hatte sie ganze zwei Tage bei mir, dann nahm man sie mir weg und gab sie zu einer Pflegefamilie. Man sagte mir, dass ich nicht richtig für sie sorgen könnte. Sie hatten Recht. Also beschloss ich mein Leben wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Ich wollte meiner Tochter eine gute Mutter sein. Ich wollte ihr ein schönes Zuhause bieten und sie zu mir holen. Ich wollte es so sehr.  
Ich arbeitete hart und schließlich kam der Tag, als ich mit dreiundzwanzig einen bitteren Tod starb. Doch dies war erst der Anfang…

~ Ende des Prologs ~


	2. E I N S

**EINS**

Mit einem lauten Knall landete die flache Hand des Mittfünfzigers auf meiner rechten Pohälfte. Na wunderbar, dachte ich mir, als ein prüfender Blick in die hintere Ecke des Clubs verriet, dass sich der Security-Typ gerade anderweitig beschäftigte und es ihm egal war, dass ich mich von lüsternen Alten begrabschen lassen musste. Dieser hatte mir zwar vorher einen Fünfziger in den Slip geschoben, aber bitte, man musste sich ja trotzdem nicht alles gefallen lassen. Ich war Tänzerin und keine Nutte, auch wenn mich der alte Lustmolch ansah als würde er sich genau das wünschen. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal ernsthaft über eine Tätowierung auf beiden Pohälften nachdenken, die „Anfassen verboten" verkündete.  
Ich vollendete eine laszive Hüftbewegung und schwang ein Bein um die metallene Stange, die auf meinem Podest angebracht war, um schwungvoll eine Runde daran zu drehen. Ich bewegte mich zur Musik und zog mein Programm weiter durch. Zum vierten Mal in dieser Nacht. Wie spät war es eigentlich? Und wo zum Teufel blieb Lisa schon wieder? Sie war diese Woche schon dreimal zu spät gekommen. Noch einmal und ich würde ihr eigenhändig das Mieder so eng schnüren, dass Dita van Teese große Augen bekommen würde. Sie wusste wie wichtig es mir war pünktlich Feierabend zu haben.  
Ich riskierte einen Blick zu Jimmy. Er war der Besitzer des Ladens in dem ich jede Nacht tanzte um meine Brötchen kaufen zu können. Wenn man seinen Namen hörte, dann stellte man sich einen pickeligen Nerd vor, der auf de Highschool im Käferclub war und noch nie eine Freundin hatte. Doch Jimmy war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war mittleren Alters – sein genaues Alter kennt niemand, denn wir feiern schon seit gefühlten zehntausend Jahren immer wieder seinen vierzigsten Geburtstag – und ein Schrank von einem Mann. Manchmal erinnerte er mich ein bisschen an Arnold Schwarzenegger… aber nur manchmal. Er hatte ein Kreuz das so breit war wie eine vierspurige Autobahn. Und genauso groß war auch seine ritterliche Ader. Er hatte mich eingestellt, als es mir dreckig ging und ich einen Job brauchte. Erst hatte ich als Bardame gearbeitet, doch dann war Lisa mal wieder nicht aufgetaucht und er hatte mich ins kalte Wasser geschupst um den, zum Teil, widerwärtigen Typen die endlich ein Mädchen tanzen sehen wollten Frischfleisch zu bieten. Schließlich wurde ich von ihm immer öfter auf das Podest geschickt. Und irgendwann bin ich dann dort geblieben.  
Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen als ich an die Zeit zurückdachte. Damals konnte ich den Bewegungsablauf „Jesus" nicht von der Übung „Fliegen" unterscheiden. Das war kein Pole Dance gewesen was ich da veranstaltet hatte. Das war Tanzen auf einem Kindergeburtstag.  
Ich riss mich in die Ausdruckslosigkeit zurück, als ein schmieriger Anzugträger in der ersten Reihe sich angesprochen fühlte. Mein Blick traf Jimmy's und trotz seines mitfühlenden Wesens zeigte sich Unnachgiebigkeit im Gesicht des Barbesitzers. Nein, heute Nacht würde ich nicht eher gehen können. Ich fluchte still in mich hinein. Lisa war der Teufel und ich würde sie dafür bluten lassen, dass sie mir das antat. Und wenn sie wieder mit irgendeiner fadenscheinigen Ausrede hier antanzte, würde ich sie doppelt bluten lassen.  
Mit einer erotischen Bewegung fuhr ich durch mein langes blondes Haar und ließ meine Hand an meiner rechten Körperhälfte hinab gleiten während ich meinen Unterleib rhythmisch zur Musik bewegte. Danach hielt ich mich mit einem Bein an der Stange fest und ließ mich langsam nach hinten über kippen. Als die Welt für mich Kopf stand erspähte ich Lisa, wie sie mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Backstage-Bereich gestöckelt kam und sich zu mir auf das Podium schwang. Ich ließ mir meinen Ärger nicht anmerken und beförderte mich wieder in eine aufrechte Position. Meine Rache sollte sie unvorbereitet treffen.  
Lisa war nur wenig älter als ich und hatte eine rote Lockenmähne von der Nicole Kidman nur träumen konnte. Sie… war meine einzige Freundin.  
Sie forderte meinen Platz ein und unter lauten Anfeuerungsrufen der Zuschauer riss sie gespielt brutal meinen Kopf an den Haaren nach hinten, legte meinen Hals frei und fuhr spielerisch mit ihrer Zunge daran hinauf bis sie meinen Mund fand und mit ihren Lippen verschloss. Sie schmeckte wie immer nach Erdbeeren.  
Versteht mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich bin nicht lesbisch oder so. Es war nur Show. Jimmy war sich sicher, dass einigen Zuschauen bei der Nummer immer einer abging. Ich konnte dies bestätigen. Immerhin hatte ich freien Blick auf die ersten Reihen. Lisa löste sich von meinen Lippen und flüsterte mir scheinbar versaute Sachen ins Ohr. Das war zumindest was in den Köpfen der Anwesenden Männer vorging, doch in Wahrheit sagte sie:  
„Sorry Rey-Rey, ich hab meinen Wohnungsschlüssel nicht gefunden."  
Ich zuckte innerlich zusammen. Irgendwann würde ich ihr einmal entgegenbrüllen, dass sie ihn dort finden würde, wo sie ihn immer versteckte. In der Keksdose auf ihrem Küchenschrank. Weiß der Geier, was das sollte.  
Ich lächelte sie nur an und wir gaben uns einen letzten Kuss, dann verließ ich das Podest und überließ ihr die Bühne. Bis Ladenschluss würde sie jetzt der Leckerbissen fürs Auge sein.  
Ich schlich mich an Jimmy vorbei Richtung Backstage. Ich wollte nur noch nach Hause. Doch er bemerkte mich und baute sich plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor mir auf und sah mich mit hochgehobener Augenbraue und verschränkten Armen von oben herab an.  
„Jimmy?" fragte ich vorsichtig und widerstand nur schwer dem Drang noch ein „I'll be back" hinzuzufügen.  
„Bitte Audrey", bat er mich und sah dabei zu Lisa. „Nimm diesmal nicht zu viel Juckpulver. Es bringt dir gar nichts, wenn Lisa nicht auftreten kann, weil sie über und über mit Pusteln bedeckt ist."  
Ich schluckte und fühlte mich ertappt. Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Bus mit kaputten Bremsen. Er hatte es immer gewusst. Meine kleine Rache, wenn Lisa wieder einmal zu lange auf sich warten ließ. Er hatte es gewusst und ihr noch nichts gesagt? Das rechnete ich ihm hoch an. Das und viele andere Dinge auch.  
„Okay", versicherte ich nur kleinlaut und schob mich an ihm vorbei. „Gute Nacht Jimmy."  
„Nacht Rey-Rey."  
Jetzt da ich wusste, dass jemand mein Geheimnis kannte, fühlte ich mich nicht mehr besonders befriedigt, als ich das selbst angerührte Juckpulver in Lisas Sachen kippte.  
„Rache ist Blutwurst", trällerte ich trotzdem vor mich hin und schlüpfte schnell in meine zerrissenen Jeans und ein schlichtes ärmelloses Shirt.  
Ich hatte es eilig nach Hause zu kommen und als ich die Bar durch den Hinterausgang verließ und in der dunklen Gasse zwischen zwei Backsteingebäuden ins Freie trat, hätte ich schwören können, dass es bereits dämmerte. Ich schulterte meine Handtasche und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Die Gegend war berühmtberüchtigt für ihre hohe Kriminalitätsrate, doch zu dieser Tageszeit waren die Straßen immer wie ausgestorben. Gut für mich, denn mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu fahren - was zweifelsfrei die sicherere Art von Fortbewegung gewesen wäre – konnte ich mir auf gar keinen Fall leisten.  
Gähnend achtete ich kaum wohin ich lief, zu sehr träumte ich bereits von meiner weichen Couch (Fragt nicht, mein Bett hatte ich verkaufen müssen um die letzte Miete bezahlen zu können). Immer wieder versuchte ich mich beim Blinzeln daran zu erinnern wie man die Augen wieder öffnete.  
An der Straßenecke wo der Manoa Drive in die Hudson Road überging bog ich um eine Ecke und erschrak fast zu Tode, als eine schlanke dunkle Gestalt vor mir auftauchte und den Weg versperrte. Ich taumelte und wäre gefallen, hätten mich nicht zwei unglaublich starke Hände an den Oberarmen gepackt und davor bewahrt. Ich riss meinen Kopf nach oben, da die Person ein gutes Stück größer war als ich selbst und machte mich auf alles gefasst. Mist, mein Pfefferspray war zu Hause. Wunderbar.  
Kalte, geheimnisvolle Augen sahen mich an und schienen mir direkt in die Seele zu blicken. Für einen Moment war ich unfähig den Blick abzuwenden. Wie zwei dunkle Diamanten funkelten die Pupillen mich an und zeigten nur einen schmalen Streifen der fast schwarzen Iris. Es fröstelte mich, obwohl gerade eine Hitzewelle den Bewohnern von Cincinnati das Leben schwer machte. Ich wollte Schlucken, doch meine Kehle war so trocken wie die Wüste Gobi. Ich überlegte krampfhaft wo in meinem Kopf der Schalter für Schreien war, doch alles was mir entwich war ein leises Wimmern. Ich wartete darauf, dass der unheimliche Fremde ein Messer aus seiner halblangen Lederjacke kramen würde um es mir dann genüsslich und immer wieder in die Eingeweide rammen zu können. Super Audrey, das wars also gewesen. Mein Leben zog an meinem inneren Auge vorbei, doch als ich gerade bei meinem siebten Geburtstag angekommen war, zu dem ich diese unglaublich niedliche Prinzessinnenpuppe bekommen hatte, verschwand der Druck um meine Oberarme.  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass ich sie zusammengekniffen hatte. Als mir schwindlig wurde erinnerte ich mich auch wieder daran zu atmen. Ich roch etwas, dass mich an verbrannte Erde erinnerte, dunklen Rauch und Asche…  
Die Gestalt vor mir bewegte sich lautlos und trotz des schwachen Lichtes konnte ich einen Blick auf ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge erhaschen, als sie, nicht ohne mir noch einen verheißungsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen, an mir vorbei trat und mit wehendem Mantel in der Dunkelheit der engen Gasse verschwand.  
Ich atmete tief die schwüle Nachtluft ein. Mein Herz raste und meine Knie gaben beinahe nach. Schlaf, ich brauchte jetzt ganz dringend Schlaf.  
Ich marschierte weiter. Je näher ich dem Ohio kam, desto nebeliger wurde es in den frühen Morgenstunden. Leicht beunruhigt, nahm ich ein paar hundert Meter von meiner Wohnung entfernt Schritte wahr die mir zu folgen schienen. Ich beschleunigte meine eigenen und als ich glaubte überall im Nebel vorbeihuschende Schatten zu sehen, rannte ich so schnell mich meine Beine tragen konnten.  
Ich schlidderte um eine Häuserecke und stolperte dabei über eine Mülltonne, fiel hin und schürfte mir die Handflächen blutig. Ich spürte es nicht einmal. Adrenalin pumpte durch meinen Körper, als ich mich nach oben stemmte und weiter hastete. Die hohen Häuserwände rechts und links neben mir hallten von meinen schnellen Schritten, doch der Nebel vor und hinter mir schien jedes andere Geräusch zu schlucken.  
Plötzlich hörte ich Stimmen. Oder war es nur eine? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Blut dröhnte in meinen Ohren und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. Die Stimmen lachten und ich hatte eine Höllenangst. Endlose Minuten später, erkannte ich den Häuserblock in dem sich meine Wohnung befand. Im Laufen kramte ich nach meinem Schlüsselbund und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel als meine zitternden Finger ihn fanden und Sekunden später den Haustürschlüssel ins Schloss rammten. Meine Lungen brannten bei jedem Atemzug und ich stürmte drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend den dunklen Hausflur empor. Ich nahm mir vor, später zusammenzubrechen, wenn ich nicht mehr so in Eile war. Erleichterung durchflutete mich, als ich mit allen Schlössern die ich besaß meine Wohnungstür in der vierten Etage von innen verriegelte und zu Tode erschöpft daran herab rutschte und hemmungslos anfing zu weinen. Unterschwellig war ich mir bewusst, dass meine Haut dort wo der Fremde mich berührt hatte leicht kribbelte.

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


	3. Z W E I

Ich hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum. Ich tanzte in Jimmy's Bar während aus jeder Ritze des Clubs Nebelschwaden aufzogen und die Gäste – alle ganz in Schwarz gekleidet – sich nach und nach in Fledermäuse verwandelten. Der Nebel formte Lisas Umrisse und sie legte wie jede Nacht meinen Hals frei um unser kleines Spiel zu beginnen. Mein Blick wanderte in Richtung Bar, dort wo Jimmy immer zu finden war. Doch es waren nicht seine Augen die meinem Blick begegneten, sondern kalte, dunkle Pupillen. Der durchdringende Blick bohrte sich in mein Innerstes, schien mich verschlingen zu wollen. Irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl in Flammen zu stehen und wollte schreien. Doch ich schrie erst als Lisas nebelumwobene Gestalt ihre Zähne in meinen Hals schlug.  
Zeitgleich mit dem Klingeln meines alten Weckers schreckte ich auf meiner Couch empor. Ich zwang mich dazu, gleich aufzustehen. Ich hatte nur zwei Stunden Schlaf gehabt und wenn ich mich nicht gleich in Bewegung setzen würde, dann würde ich meinen Hintern heute überhaupt nicht mehr hochbekommen.  
Es war sechs Uhr morgens und der Traum den ich gehabt hatte war augenblicklich nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung. Ich gähnte und wunderte mich weshalb ich in Jeans und T-Shirt geschlafen hatte. Dann erinnerte ich mich an dunkle Gassen und eine noch dunklere Gestalt. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf meinen Armen aus. Und doch kam es mir vor, als würde diese Begegnung bereits Jahre zurückliegen und nicht erst zwei Stunden.  
Ich sah auf die Uhr und stellte entsetzt fest, dass schon in einer viertel Stunde meine Schicht als Kellnerin begann. Ich stürmte ins Bad und sprang unter die kalte Dusche. Ich wusch mir in Windeseile das verwischte Make-up aus dem Gesicht und befreite meinen Körper von Body-Glitter den ich ab und an auflegte. Beim aus der Dusche treten wäre ich mit meinen nassen Füßen beinahe noch ausgerutscht und hätte mir am Waschbecken den Schädel zertrümmert. Das wäre der perfekte Anfang für einen perfekten Tag gewesen, dachte ich seufzend.  
Aufatmend zwang ich meine Haare in einen schlichten Zopf und zog mich auf den Weg in die Küche, auf einem Bein hüpfend an. In geübten Bewegungen kochte ich mir schnell einen „Krümel-Kaffee", wie ich ihn gern nannte, und schlüpfte währenddessen in meine Arbeitsuniform. Ich hasste den rosafarbenen Petticoat und die dazu passende Bluse. Ganz zu schweigen von der albernen Haube die ich dazu tragen musste. Als einziger Vorteil war anzumerken, dass mein Name auf der Bluse falsch geschrieben war. Vielleicht half mir das irgendwann einmal… wenn ich polizeilich gesucht werden sollte oder so.  
Ich kippte den schwarzen Kaffee in meinen Rachen, und merkte erst als die kalte Brühe bereits zur Hälfte in meinem Magen war, dass mein Wasserkocher kaputt sein musste. Der war ja noch furzlauh.  
Egal, sagte ich mir und stürmte zur Tür. Ich wusste, dass ich zu spät kommen würde, aber vielleicht geschahen ja doch noch Zeichen und Wunder. Ein Fehler in der Matrix, ein Loch im Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum… oder etwas Ähnliches.  
Tom's Diner – ja, hier wurden alle Klischees erfüllt – lag nur zwei Häuserblocks weiter nördlich. Wenn ich mich beeilte war ich in fünf Minuten da. Strumpffüßig rannte ich das Treppenhaus hinunter und betete, dass die Hausbesitzerin – der alte Drachen – mich heute Morgen noch nicht abfangen würde. Der würde ich noch früh genug über den Weg laufen. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als hinter ihrer Haustür auf der Lauer zu liegen, um sich dann bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Bewegung im Treppenhaus den Bewohnern in den Weg zu schmeißen. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen schlüpfte ich in meine Rollschuhe, die gut und gerne aus den Sechzigern hätten stammen können und rollte los. Manchmal kam ich mir vor wie Pearl aus ‚Starlight Express'. Es hatte eine Zeit gedauert, aber jetzt konnte ich mich relativ gut auf den Dingern fortbewegen. Es sei denn, ein Taxi kreuzte meinen Weg und brannte darauf mich ein paar Meter auf seiner Motorhaube mitzunehmen. Jetzt schaut nicht so, ist alles schon passiert. Aber mich gabs noch immer und ich konnte mich nun durch die Fußgängerscharen schlängeln und die geschäftigen Passanten mit meinen „Achtung"-Rufen zur Weißglut bringen.  
„Starlight Express, ich brauche dich jetzt", trällerte ich auf meinem Weg vor mich hin und machte ein Medley aus meinem Gesang als ich noch ein „Ne Lok mit Locomotion brauchen wir, denn ohne Lok kommen wir nie weg von hier" hinzufügte.  
Atemlos stieß ich gegen die Glastür des Diners und keuchte auf, als diese nicht nachgab. Na super, jetzt hatte jeder mitbekommen, dass ich die falsche Seite der Tür hatte öffnen wollen. Mit gesenktem Blick rollte ich über das schwarz-weiß karierte Linoleum, vorbei an den rot gepolsterten Sitzgelegenheiten und hinter die Theke. Dort band ich mir meine Schürze und die Geldbörse um die Hüfte.  
Eine massige Gestalt drängte sich neben mich. Ich musste den Blick nicht heben um zu wissen, dass es Mary war. Die Besitzerin des Diners hatte die Lippen immer zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen und wenn sie wütend war, und man nicht einmal mehr diesen Strich sah, sah sie aus wie Cruella de Vil. Wie eine zweihundert Pfund Ausgabe von Cruella de Vil.  
„Hier", schnauzte sie mich an und drückte mir die Kanne mit frischem heißem Kaffee in die Hand. „Dein Stammkunde wartet schon ganz ungeduldig auf dich, Schätzchen."  
Ich setzte mich in Bewegung ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen und wunderte mich bereits, ob ich dieses eine Mal ohne Standpauke davon kam. Sollte ich wirklich einmal Glück gehabt haben?  
Eine fleischige Hand hielt mich am Oberarm zurück und Mary drückte sich so nah an mich, dass ich das Frittenfett quasi schmecken konnte welches ihrer Kleidung innewohnte.  
„Und wenn du das nächste Mal zu spät kommst", zischte sie mir entgegen und ich merkte, dass sie sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen konnte ihre Stimme in Zaum zu halten. „Dann nimmst du gefälligst die Hintertür, sonst wische ich mit deinem kleinen, knochigen Arsch den Boden, ist das klar?"  
„Ja Ma'am", erwiderte ich brav und in dem unterwürfigen Tonfall den sie so sehr mochte. Man musste sich ja nicht noch zusätzlich das Leben schwer machen, oder?  
Sie schien zufrieden und entließ mich um sich dann wieder den Gästen zu widmen. Ich fuhr, mit der Kaffeekanne fest im Griff, hinter der Theke hervor und durchquerte das Diner um ans andere Ende zu gelangen. Betty, die andere Bedienung, warf mir einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Gott, sie hatte auch schon so schmale Lippen wie Mary. Sie schob mir einen Donut und zwei Scheiben gebratenen Toast mit Butter und Setzei über die Theke hinweg zu und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Ich seufzte, als ich das Essen an mich nahm, doch dann lächelte ich, als ich den alten Mann auf der letzten Bank des Diners erblickte. Seine Augen erhellten sich, als er mich erkannte.  
„Guten Morgen Mr. Sanders", begrüßte ich ihn, als ich seinen Tisch erreichte, sein Essen vor ihm abstellte und seinen ersten Kaffee einschenkte. „Wie geht's Ihnen denn heue? Was macht die Arthritis?"  
Mr. Sanders war um die neunzig Jahre alt und ein komischer Kauz der jeden Morgen pünktlich zur Ladenöffnung bereitstand und sich nur von mir bedienen lassen wollte. Er aß seinen Donut und seinen Toast, trank seinen Kaffee, wechselte ein paar Worte mit mir und verschwand anschließend. Ich mochte ihn, doch Mary duldete ihn nur, weil sie zu geizig war um sich die sechs Dollar und zehn Cent jeden Morgen entgehen zu lassen.  
„Ach, es schleicht so hin", antwortete mir Mr. Sanders. „Und außerdem geht es schlechten Menschen immer gut." Ich lächelte und dachte an Mary. „Du siehst müde aus, Kindchen. Wieder die ganze Nacht gearbeitet?"  
Ich nickte und verzog das Gesicht als Mary mich rief und das ganze Diner mitbekam um was es ging.  
„Die Herrentoilette ist verstopft. Bring das in Ordnung!"  
Ich füllte Mr. Sanders' bereits leere Kaffeetasse erneut und fügte mich meinem Schicksal. Ich war hier Mädchen für alles. Mary hätte mich beinahe mal gefeuert, nachdem ich den halben Herd auseinander genommen hatte, nur um dann festzustellen, dass ich ihn doch nicht reparieren konnte. Zu meiner Genugtuung hatte sie einen heftigen Stromschlag erhalten, als sie mir zeigen wollte, dass es doch ganz einfach ging und ich nur mal wieder zu dämlich war. Leider hatte sie den Schlag unbeschadet überstanden. Die Frau musste in ihrem früheren Leben eine Kakerlake gewesen sein… unkaputtbar. Die würde vermutlich auch eine Zombie-Apokalypse überstehen.  
Ich rollte zurück an den Tresen und stellte die Kaffeekanne auf die Herdplatte um den Kaffee warm zu halten. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Besenkammer. Bewaffnet mit allerlei Klempnerkram suchte ich die Herrentoilette auf und machte mich an die Arbeit. Es hätte vielleicht etwas Entwürdigendes gehabt, stellte man sich vor, wie eine junge Frau im rosa Kostüm und mit Rollschuhen an den Füßen vor einer verstopften Herrentoilette kniete und Klopapier, Fäkalien und andere unaussprechlichere Dinge zum Vorschein brachte. Aber Leute wie ich haben so etwas wie Würde noch nie besessen. Und was man nicht besaß, konnte man demnach nicht verlieren. So einfach war das.  
Als ich mit der Hausmeisterarbeit fertig war, alles – mich eingeschlossen – gereinigt und desinfiziert hatte, widmete ich mich wieder meiner eigentlichen Tätigkeit, dem Bedienen.  
Der Laden füllte sich langsam und die Küche hatte alle Hände voll zu tun um den hungrigen Kunden ihr Frühstück vorzubereiten. Mr. Sanders winkte mich zu sich und gab mir wie jeden Morgen sechs Dollar und zehn Cent in die eine und neunzig Cent in die andere Hand. Ich steckte mir die neunzig Cent in meine Tasche und den Rest in meine Kassierer-Geldbörse. Mr. Sanders bedachte mich einerseits mit einem Lächeln, andererseits strafte er mich mit Blicken die zu fragen schienen weshalb ich mir dies antat. Er hatte einmal gesagt, dass ich so viel mehr sein konnte, wenn ich nur wollte. Ich hatte geantwortet, dass ich daran arbeitete. Heute verabschiedete er sich wortlos, griff nach seinem Gehstock und verließ das Diner.  
„Bis morgen, Mr. Sanders", sagte ich und winkte ihm, als er an den Fenstern vorbei lief und sein Schatten durch die Ritzen der halb heruntergelassenen Jalousien fiel.  
„ABBY!" drang plötzlich Mary's Stimme an mein Ohr und ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Ich hasste es, wenn sie mich absichtlich beim falschen Namen nannte. Und sie wusste, dass ich es hasste. „Ich bezahle dich nicht fürs Rumstehen. An die Arbeit!"  
Ich knickste und setzte mich in Bewegung um hinter der Theke ein paar Bagel mit Frischkäse zu schmieren und Salatblätter zu schneiden. Dabei überhörte ich eine Unterhaltung von zwei Polizisten ganz in meiner Nähe, doch der Schallplattenspieler – ja, auch so was besaß Tom's Diner – war zu laut und ich bekam nur die Hälfte mit.  
Ein Kunde verlangte nach mehr Kaffee und ich schnappte mir die Kanne um sein Bedürfnis nach Koffein zu befriedigen. Wie es der Zufall wollte, saß der Bauarbeiter auf der Sitzbank direkt neben den Polizisten und ich verstand nun ganz deutlich über was diese sich beim Frühstück, nun im Flüsterton, unterhielten.  
„Nein Bob, es war am Manoa Drive, direkt dort wo er in die Hudson Road übergeht. Ich habe die arme Frau doch gesehen. Total entstellt, die halben Eingeweide rausgerissen und die Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Schrecklich. Und so jung, so blutjung. Ich habe eine Tochter in dem Alter, ich werde dafür sorgen dass-"  
Die Kaffeekanne rutschte aus meinen Händen, fiel wie ein gläserner Schmetterling zu Boden und zerbrach in tausend Stücke. Schwarzer Kaffee verteilte ich auf dem Linoleum und ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie Mary ihre Lippen aufeinander presste. Doch ich starrte nur unfokussiert ins Leere und Entsetzen breitete sich in mir aus. Ich hatte es mir nicht eingebildet. Ich war nicht einfach nur übermüdet gewesen. Ich war heute Nacht verfolgt worden. Ich war einem Mörder entkommen, doch er hatte sich ein anderes Opfer gesucht. Mir wurde übel und ich wollte nach Hause und in mein Kissen weinen. Dann riss ich mich zusammen und sah zu Mary. Ihre Blicke warfen Blitze und sagten mir, dass sie die zerbrochene Kanne von meinem Lohn abziehen würde.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	4. D R E I

Ich ließ die rosafarbenen Rollschuhe los und sie gaben ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich als sie auf meinen fleckigen alten Teppich fielen. Ich schlurfte wie ein Untoter zu meiner Couch und ließ mich darauf nieder. Die weiche Federung gab unter meinem Gewicht nach und sofort fühlte ich mich besser. Ich würde endlich Schlafen können. Ich löste meinen Zopfgummi und die Haare fielen bis zur Hälfte meines Rückens hinab und kitzelten mich im Nacken. Die Augen fielen mir bereits zu, doch ich zwang mich noch einmal aufzustehen und ins Bad zu gehen. Mary würde mich umbringen, wenn ich mit zerknitterter Uniform auf Arbeit auftauchen würde. Also hängte ich die Kleidung ordentlich auf einen Bügel und zog stattdessen eine kurze Baumwollhose und ein Tanktop an. Als ich auf halbem Weg zurück zur Couch war, klopfte es an der Tür und ich erstarrte. Oh nein. Das konnte nur der Hausdrache sein.  
„Ms. Morgan?" konnte ich ihre Stimme gedämpft durch meine Tür krächzen hören. „Ms. Morgan!"  
Der Kandidat bekommt hundert Punkte und entscheidet sich für Tor 2. Vielleicht sollte ich so tun, als ob ich nicht zu Hause wäre.  
„Ich kann sie atmen hören!"  
Mist, das war der Zonk. Da hatte wohl jemand sein Hörgerät auf laut gestellt.  
Ich seufzte resignierend und stapfte zur Tür. Ich setzte ein Lächeln auf, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie es als aufgesetzt erkennen würde. Aber vielleicht zählte bei ihr ja wenigstens der gute Wille.  
„Mrs. Winston", begrüßte ich sie und tat überrascht. „Tut mir Leid, ich war im Bad. Wie kann ich ihnen-"  
„Drei Monate, Ms. Morgan. Sie sind mit der Miete drei Monate im Rückstand! Heute Morgen habe ich ihr Telefon abklemmen lassen. Ich will mein Geld sehen, sonst ist als nächstes die Heizung dran."  
Innerlich zuckte ich mit den Schultern, während ich die kleine Frau vor mir anstarrte. Na und. Es war Sommer. Was brauchte ich eine Heizung? Ich wusste, dass es falsch war so zu denken, aber ich konnte nicht anders.  
„- und dann der Strom!"  
Das brachte mich zur Besinnung.  
„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Mrs. Winston", gestand ich und meinte es durchaus ehrlich. „Es ist mir ja selber peinlich, aber ich arbeite bereits rund um die Uhr."  
„Sie nennen doch das Rumgehampel nicht etwa Arbeiten, was sie in diesem schäbigen Etablissement betreiben? Ich sage ihnen, wenn sie die Freier mit in mein Haus bringen, dann sitzen sie schneller auf der Straße als sie Prostitution sagen können."  
„Ich… das ist nur ein Nachtclub und ich bin keine-", konnte ich noch stammeln, doch die Giftnatter war bereits wieder mit hochrotem Kopf auf dem Weg nach unten und konnte mich nicht mehr hören.  
Die Frau war Einsvierzig groß und ich konnte ihr mit Leichtigkeit auf den Kopf spucken wenn ich nur wollte, aber in ihrem Haus führte sie sich auf als wäre sie Superman. Oder Wonder Woman.  
Ich ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und schlappte zurück zu meiner Couch. Vielleicht hatte ich ja Glück und die alte Stinkmorchel würde an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. Oder sie verschluckte sich beim Gift und Galle spucken. Man konnte ja noch hoffen.  
Mein Blick glitt zu einem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa. Hatte ich den ganzen Tag die Tränen zurückgehalten, liefen sie jetzt über. Ich griff nach dem Bild meiner zweijährigen Tochter. Auf dem Bild war sie erst ein paar Wochen alt, doch das war das Einzige was ich von ihr besaß. Ich besuchte sie einmal im Monat bei einer Pflegefamilie. Sie war ein Engel. Am schlimmsten war es, zu hören wie sie zu dieser fremden Frau Mami sagte und nicht zu mir. Ich war nur Tante Rey-Rey, und wenn ich nicht bald etwas unternehmen würde, würde das für alle Zeit so bleiben.  
Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf die Armlehne fallen, zog eine Decke über und drückte das Bild an mich. So konnte ich immer besser einschlafen.  
Es war kurz nach fünf Uhr Nachmittags – Mary hatte mich wieder eine Stunde länger arbeiten lassen – und ich hoffte auf ein paar Stunden traumlosen Schlaf.

~

Die Glocken der nahe liegenden Kirche läuteten zur Abendandacht und weckten mich zehn Uhr Abends. So brauchte ich keinen Wecker. Auf die Priester und ihre Glocken war immer Verlass… Oh Gottchen, das klang ja auch zweideutig. Ich überlegte ob ich in der Gegenwart des alten Drachen mal etwas Ähnliches erwähnt hatte… Hm… lag im Bereich des Möglichen. Memo an mich selbst: Nicht mehr über Glocken reden.  
Ich schwang meine nackten Füße vom Sofa und stand auf. Unter meinem linken Fuß knackte es und ich fluchte unbehelligt vor mich hin, bevor ich mich mit Bedauern nach dem Foto von Aaliyah bückte und es wieder an seinen Platz stellte. Ich runzelte die Stirn, pickte die losen Glassplitter aus dem Rahmen und legte sie daneben. Ob man das wieder Kleben konnte?  
Mechanisch beförderte ich mich in die Küche und sah in meinen Kühlschrank. Wahnsinn. Ein Ei, tranige Butter, ein halbvolles Tetrapack Milch und eine Scheibe schmierige Wurst. Ich griff nach der Milch und fischte meine Frühstücksflocken von einem Regal über mir. An die Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, würgte ich lustlos mein Abendessen runter und versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal eine richtige Malzeit zu mir genommen hatte. Eine die man als nahrhaft bezeichnen konnte. Puh… das musste im letzten Jahrtausend gewesen sein.  
Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln und ging schnell ins Bad um mich für die heutige Nacht bereit zu machen. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich heute meinen neuen Catsuit zur Schau tragen sollte, entschied mich allerdings dagegen. Ich war nicht in der Stimmung für Lack und Leder. Mein Moulin Rouge Outfit würde seinen Zweck auch erfüllen, und bequemer war es allemal. Ich stopfte das Zubehör in meine Tasche, stieg unter die Dusche und wusch den Essensgeruch von mir, den ich immer aus dem Diner mitbrachte. In dem Moment kam mir der Gedanke, dass die alte Wachtel vielleicht deswegen immer wusste, wann ich zu Hause war. Nicht ihre Ohren waren gut, sondern ihre Nase. Diese und andere Nichtigkeiten spukten mir im Kopf herum, als ich mich in meine kurzen Jeans zwängte und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit der pinkfarbenen Aufschrift „I'm the one" überstreifte. Ich verließ meine Wohnung mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen und zog die Tür hinter mir zu. Eine Sekunde später schloss ich sie wieder auf, rannte in die Küche und zog einen Schieber neben der Herdplatte auf. Ich wühlte mich durch Gabeln und Löffel bis sich meine Finger schließlich um eine kleine, runde Spraydose schlossen. Pfefferspray. Sicher war sicher. Bestärkt durch die kleine Dose die mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit verlieh, machte ich mich auf den Weg in Jimmy's Bar.  
Auf den Straßen herrschte ein reges Treiben, als ich auf den Gehweg trat und mir die drückende, schwüle Luft entgegenbrandete. Es war Sommer und dementsprechend war es auch um diese Urzeit noch besonders hell. Niemand beachtete mich. Ich schlappte in meinen Flipflops den Weg entlang und wunderte mich, als ich auf eine Polizeiabsperrung traf um die sich Schaulustige drängelten. Erst runzelte ich die Stirn, doch dann blieb ich abrupt stehen und machte einen großen Umweg um das Gebiet des Leichenfundes. Das hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen. Ja, im Verdrängen von Ereignissen war ich schon immer Klassenbeste gewesen.  
Wie immer betrat ich die Bar durch die Hintertür. Kaum hatte ich den Zugang hinter mir geschlossen, schob sich ein roter Lockenkopf in mein Sichtfeld und Lisa nahm mich in Beschlag indem sie mich fast zu Boden herzte.  
„Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank", dankte sie einer Macht an die sie eigentlich gar nicht glaubte und drückte mich nur noch fester. „Warum bist du nicht erreichbar? Wir sind fast krank geworden vor Sorge!"  
Ich keuchte, als sie von mir abließ und dazu überging mich mit ihren Fäusten zu boxen.  
„Mir wurde das Telefon abgeklemmt. Was ist denn eigentlich los? Hör auf mich zu Schlagen!"  
Lisa rief über ihre Schulter hinweg nach Jimmy.  
„Sie ist da. Und sie lebt auch noch!" ließ sie ihn wissen und ich konnte sehen wie seine riesenhafte Gestalt den Gang entlang auf uns zu walzte.  
Lisa schenkte mir wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Das Telefon? Darf die alte Bettwanze das?"  
„Ich fürchte ja."  
Wirklich Sorgen würde ich mir allerdings erst machen, wenn ich mit Kerzen durch meine Bude laufen musste, weil ich keinen Strom mehr hatte und mir meine verbliebenen Lebensmittel im nutzlosen Kühlschrank verschimmeln würden.  
„Gibt es hier irgendein Problem?" fühlte ich mich genötigt zu fragen, als Jimmy bei uns ankam, mich packte und von den Beinen riss um mich wie ein Kind in den Armen zu wiegen.  
„Siehst du keine Nachrichten?" sah Lisa mich mit ihren großen grünen Augen an.  
„Auf welchem Fernseher?" nuschelte ich, noch immer an Jimmy's Brust gedrückt.  
Meinen Fernseher hatte ich verpfändet um mir Lebensmittel kaufen zu können. Ich hatte ihn bis heute noch nicht wieder abgeholt. Lisa Überging mein Kommentar einfach.  
„Die haben die Leiche einer jungen Frau gefunden", redete Lisa sich in Rage und gestikulierte wild, während Jimmy mich absetzte und ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen fand. „Auf deinem Heimweg. Genau zu der Zeit, als du nach Hause unterwegs warst. Wir dachten du wärst das Opfer!"  
„Ach so", sagte ich betont ruhig und schob mir eine Locke meines losen Haares hinters Ohr. „Das meint ihr. Ja, ich glaub ich bin dem Mörder begegnet. Großer, unheimlicher Typ, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Ich bin vor ihm weggerannt."  
Mit einem abschließenden Nicken beendete ich die kurze Zusammenfassung meiner gestrigen Flucht durch Cincinnatis Straßen und blickte in zwei blanke Gesichter. Lisas Augenlid zuckte. Oh oh, nicht gut. Jimmy blinzelte. Ob er gleich den Terminator rausließ? Doch es war Lisa die mich dazu brachte erschrocken zusammenzuzucken, indem sie plötzlich losbrüllte.  
„Wie kannst du da so ruhig bleiben? Du hättest sterben können, Audrey! Wieso hast du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben? Ich dachte, wir wären Freundinnen. Das muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein. Stehst du noch unter Schock? Ich hätte dir beistehen können."  
Ich sah zu Jimmy. Er sah mich weiterhin nur ausdruckslos an.  
„Ja", stammelte ich und zog das Wort dabei in die Länge. „Ich war mir der Situation wohl nicht so ganz bewusst."  
„Warst du schon bei der Polizei?" fragte Jimmy plötzlich mit seiner ruhigen Tenorstimme.  
Polizei? Auf die Idee war ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Aber was sollte ich denen denn schon großartig erzählen?  
„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher, ob er es wirklich war. Es könnte genauso gut irgendein stinknormaler Passant gewesen sein."  
Stinknormal? Nie im Leben.  
Lisa sah mich ungläubig an und wollte wohl zu einer neuen Standpauke ansetzen, doch Jimmy hielt sie zurück.  
„Lass gut sein Li", sagte er und legte seine tellergroße Hand auf ihre zierliche Schulter. Ich liebte diesen Mann gerade. Innerlich schwenkte ich ein Jimmy-Fähnchen. „Wir sind einfach nur froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Aber überleg dir das mit der Polizei noch mal. Wie kommst du heute eigentlich nach Hause?"  
„Ich nehme mir ein Taxi", log ich das Blaue vom Himmel und wurde dabei nicht einmal rot. Die Hölle würde eher zufrieren, als dass ich mir ein Taxi nahm.  
Jimmy schien zufrieden. Er sah mir in die Augen und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Ziffernblatt seiner Armbanduhr um mir zu verdeutlichen, dass ich mich bereit machen sollte. Ich salutierte und marschierte an ihm vorbei. Lisa folgte mir kommentarlos.  
„Was machst du eigentlich schon hier?" fragte ich, als ich mich in der Umkleidekabine der Tänzerinnen an den Schminktisch setzte und Lisa unaufgefordert begann mein Haar zu bürsten. „Sehnsucht nach Nick?"  
Nick war unser Barkeaper und ich wusste, dass Lisa ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte, doch das schien nicht der Grund für ihre frühe Ankunft hier zu sein, denn sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.  
„Nein, Nick ist Out", ließ sie verlauten und sah beschämt zu Boden – etwas was sie sonst nie tat. „Ich wollte mir den Tatort ansehen und dachte mir, dass ich genauso gut hier bleiben kann, wenn ich schon mal da bin."  
Ich schüttelte gespielt empört meinen Kopf von rechts nach links, und wieder zurück.  
„Tz, tz. Du? Eine Schaulustige? Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht."  
Ihre Ohren nahmen immer mehr die Farbe ihrer Haare an.  
„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass ich nicht bald deine Grabrede halten muss. Aber es hat nichts gebracht, ich konnte nichts sehen."  
Ist vielleicht auch besser so, dachte ich und erinnerte mich an das Gespräch der Polizisten im Diner. Zerfetzte Kehle… Urgh…  
Eine viertel Stunde später stöckelte ich auf mein Podest und wartete darauf, dass das Licht anging. Meine Finger umfassten das kalte Metal der Tanzstange und ich genoss das vertraute Gefühl etwas zu tun was ich wirklich mochte. Und wie ich glaubte, auch gut konnte. Ein Spot ging an und richtete sich auf mich aus. Der Club war gut besucht und Gejohle brandete mir entgegen, als ich anfing mich zu der Musik zu bewegen. Die Zuschauer schienen gut gelaunt zu sein, denn bereits nach kurzer Zeit musste die Security eingreifen und den ersten Betrunkenen vor die Tür setzen. Nicht immer ein schlechtes Zeichen.  
Der Abend war bereits weit fortgeschritten und ich startete soeben meinen dritten Durchgang in dieser Nacht, als ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Mein Gehirn realisierte zu langsam das Gesehene und ich brauchte eine Weile um mich dazu zu bringen unauffällig zurück zur Bar zu blicken. Es war dunkel, doch diese Silhouette würde ich unter Tausenden wieder erkennen. Was redete ich da, unter Millionen! Er stand bewegungslos am Tresen und trug den gleichen halblangen Ledermantel wie letzte Nacht. Ich schluckte, als er sich wie in Zeitlupe zu mir umdrehte. Seine Augen – genauso dunkel wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte – trafen meine, als würden sie magnetisch von ihnen angezogen. Ich vergaß zu atmen. Ich hatte das blöde Gefühl, dass mir das in letzter Zeit häufiger passierte. Die Zeit stand still und ich fühlte mich unbehaglich. Ich hatte alles Andere ausgeblendet, die Musik, die Lichter, sogar die Gerüche. Obwohl, nein… ich roch… verbrannte Erde… Asche… schwarzen Rauch. Sollte ich Angst verspüren? Bestürzung? Furcht? Als das Licht eines sich bewegenden Scheinwerfers für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihn fiel, wich die Beklemmung augenblicklich einer ganz anderen Art der Gebanntheit. Dieser Mann war atemberaubend schön. Er hatte eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt mit einem fast schon unwirklich klassisch geschnittenen Gesicht. Seine langen, rabenschwarzen Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und verliehen ihm, zusätzlich zu seiner Schönheit, eine ungezähmte Wildheit. Beinahe ärgerte es mich, dass mir all das gestern Nacht nicht aufgefallen war, als ich ihm so nahe war, dass ich ihn hätte berühren können. Als könnte er hören was ich dachte, bedachte er mich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Doch da war noch mehr. Ein unterschwelliges Gefühl, welches sich in mir ausbreitete und in einer Melodie zu mir sang, die ich nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Audrey!" fauchte Lisa mir entgegen und riss mich aus meiner Starre.  
Sie stand vor dem Podest und sah fragend zu mir auf. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass ich drauf und dran gewesen war vom Podest zu springen und dass mich alle Anwesenden abwartend und verwirrt ansahen. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf wieder klar zu bekommen und deutete Lisa, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie zog sich zurück und ich setzte meine Show fort. Mein Blick wanderte automatisch zur Bar, doch die Gestalt die ich zu sehen erwartete war verschwunden.  
Ich erzählte Lisa, dass ich den mutmaßlichen Mörder gesehen hatte und sie wollte mich am liebsten sofort in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm stecken und nach Tibet schicken. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass ich die Einzige war die ihn gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal Nick oder der Türsteher konnten sich an ihn erinnern. Es ärgerte mich ungemein, dass sie dachten ich hätte mir alles nur eingebildet. Also sagte ich auch nichts als die Abende vergingen und er immer wieder wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und auch verschwand. Wie ein Geist drückte er sich dann in den dunklen Ecken herum und niemand schien von ihm Notiz zu nehmen. Einmal hab ich den Fehler gemacht und bin in Windeseile vom Podest gesprungen und wie ein geölter Blitz durch den Club gehastet um ihn zur Rede zustellen. Doch außer einer Strafpredigt von Jimmy hat es mir nichts weiter gebracht. Der Fremde hatte sich natürlich in Luft aufgelöst, ehe sich die Massen der Zuschauer vor mir geteilt hatten. Also gab ich es auf und beobachte ihn allabendlich dabei wie er mich beobachtete.  
Meine Heimwege waren mir allerdings nicht mehr geheuer und ich hatte die ganze Zeit mein Pfefferspray Griffbereit, mit dem Finger am Abzug. Und ich fühlte mich beobachtet, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Wenn irgendwo eine Tür laut zuknallte oder im Diner Geschirr zu laut klapperte, zuckte ich verschreckt zusammen und befürchtete gleich den latenten Geruch wahrzunehmen, der mir so vertraut geworden war. Und irgendwie hoffte ich, dass es endlich so weit sein würde. Meine Träume trieben mich beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Ich verzehrte mich nach etwas von dem ich nicht wusste was es war. Und ich wollte, dass dieses Gefühl endlich aufhörte. Doch beängstigend war, dass die Morde sich häuften. In einer beklemmenden Regelmäßigkeit wurden zweimal wöchentlich junge Frauen tot aufgefunden. Der Mörder war immer in den Stunden vor Sonnenuntergang unterwegs und bewegte sich innerhalb eines Radius von drei Kilometern. Und der Club war genau der Mittelpunkt dieses Umkreises. Die Polizei tappte im Dunkeln, und ich schwieg. Weshalb? Nennt mich verrückt… no risk no fun.  
Der Sommer ging in den Herbst über und die Nächte wurden länger. Dies bedeutete, dass ich meinen Heimweg in totaler Finsternis zurücklegen musste, doch ich hatte keine Angst. Nicht mehr. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass mein schöner Unbekannter nichts mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Aber vielleicht redete ich mir das auch nur ein.  
Ich gähnte und setzte mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ich achtete auf den nassen Asphalt unter mir und als sich das ungute Gefühl verfolgt zu werden verstärkte, drehte ich mich um, nur um mit klopfendem Herzen zu begreifen, dass es sich gerade in Gewissheit verwandelte. Warmer Dampf stieg aus der Kanalisation empor und blieb als dichter Nebel drohend zwischen den Häuserschluchten zurück. Gespannt blieb ich stehen, als sich ein lautloser Schatten aus dem Nebel löste und auf mich zu bewegte. Er wurde von einem Licht angestrahlt dessen Quelle mir unbegreiflich war. Ich erschauderte und ein verheißungsvolles Seufzen entwich mir, als der stille Schatten immer näher kam.  
Endlich.  
Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Ich zitterte unkontrolliert und mein Atem stand in weißen Wolken vor meinem Mund. Wo lag der Fehler? Ich ging langsam rückwärts, während ich nachdachte und die Silhouette sich raubtierartig weiter auf mich zu bewegte. Da fiel es mir ein. Der Geruch. Ich roch keine Erde, keinen Rauch. Ich roch gar nichts. Das hier, das war der echte Mörder. Noch bevor ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, wirbelte ich herum und rannte, als wäre der Teufel hinter mir her. Wäre ich nicht so in Eile gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht über diesen Vergleich gelacht. Vielleicht. Aber wenigstens gekichert. Ich spürte einen Luftzug und kam schliddernd zum Stehen, als der Schemen plötzlich vor mir aus dem Nebel trat und mir den Weg versperrte. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick hinter mich. Die Gasse war leer. Was zum -?  
Ich versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und ließ meine Hand unauffällig in meine Tasche gleiten um nach dem Pfefferspray zu suchen. Ich würde nicht kampflos untergehen. Mein Gegenüber tat zwei weitere, lässige Schritte und ich konnte endlich in sein Antlitz blicken. Er war groß und muskulös, trug eine zerrissene Jeans und ein kurzärmeliges Hemd, welches eng anlag und sich über seine Muskeln spannte. Sein blondes, langes Haar war zu einem Zopf gebunden und ein Dreitagebart ließ ihn wie einen Rockstar aussehen. Und doch sah er irgendwie fremd aus. Anders, ohne dass ich auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte, woran es lag.  
Es waren die Augen! Sie hatten etwas Wölfisches. Die Iris war von kaltem, hellem Blau, umgeben von einem dünnen schwarzen Rand. Ich hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen. Ich kam nicht darum herum zu bemerken, dass er verdammt noch mal gut aussah. Wunderbar, das konnte ja auf meinem Grabstein stehen. Hinterrücks ermordet, doch wenigstens sah der Mörder aus wie ein Model auf dem Cover eines Hochglanzmagazins.  
Noch hatte er keine Waffe in der Hand. Noch hatte ich eine Chance. Seine wohlgeformten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen welches mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur um zehn Grad gefallen war. Ich blinzelte und bekam endlich mein Pfefferspray zu packen. Ich zerrte es in einer umständlichen Bewegung aus meiner Tasche und bedrohte mein Gegenüber damit, versuchte ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Doch seiner Kehle entfuhr nur ein belustigtes Knurren. Ob es mir helfen würde jetzt aus allen Leibeskräften zu Schreien? Ich blinzelte erneut und eine Millisekunde später fand ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand gepresst wieder. Keuchend stieß ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen. Wie zum Kuckuck war das denn passiert? Er hatte sich doch nicht einmal bewegt.  
Mein Pfefferspray lag nutzlos auf dem Boden und der Rocker drückte sich so nah an mich, dass ich mich kaum bewegen konnte. Oh Mist, das war mies. Mit der einen Hand hielt er meinen Hals umfasst, mit der anderen strich er mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in die Kuhle zwischen meinem Hals und meinem Schlüsselbein und atmete meinen Duft ein.  
„Oh ja, das wird ein Genuss", hauchte er mit aufgesetztem Akzent und ein Schaudern durchlief mich, als seine Bartstoppel über meine Haut kratzten und er flüsternde Worte ganz nah an meinem Ohr aussprach.  
Sein Atem streichelte mich und wohlige Schauer zuckten durch mich hindurch, als seine Zunge die Haut an meinem Hals streifte. Er konnte alles mit mir anstellen. Es war mir egal.  
„Halt ganz still", flüsterte er und legte meinen Hals zur Seite. „Dann wird es fast gar nicht wehtun."  
Er drückte seinen Körper noch enger an mich und ich war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Ich stand einfach nur da wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Sein Gesicht schob sich in mein Blickfeld und als er ein böses Lächeln zeigte, blitzten seine entblößten Eckzähne auf und ich realisierte, dass sie so scharf und spitz waren wie das Kochmesser meiner Großmutter. Oh Gott, er brauchte keine Waffe. Seine Waffe waren… seine Zähne?  
Plötzlich gewann die Angst in mir die Oberhand. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich genossen? Was lief hier eigentlich für eine Freak-Show?  
Er schien meine aufkeimende Angst zu spüren, denn er hielt in der Bewegung inne und musterte mich belustigt.  
„Du hast Recht. So macht es viel mehr Spaß."  
Von einen Augenblick auf den anderen, und ohne dass ich eine Bewegung wahrgenommen hatte, stand er plötzlich, mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, zehn Meter weiter weg und sah mich abwartend an. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Mein Puls raste und Adrenalin schoss durch meinen Körper. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken machte ich einen Satz nach vorn und stürzte mich auf das Pfefferspray. Ich lag bäuchlings auf dem Boden und drehte mich auf den Rücken, doch da war er bereits über mir und hatte mich mit seinem Gewicht festgenagelt. Wie zum Geier konnte er so schnell sein?  
„War das alles?" fragte er und klang leicht enttäuscht.  
Sein aufgesetzter Akzent geriet ins Wanken.  
Mit zitternden Händen sprühte ich die Flüssigkeit in seine Augen, doch er zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Er blinzelte nicht einmal, sondern schlug mir nur teilnahmslos mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Mein Kopf flog zur Seite und ich sah Sterne vor den Augen tanzen.  
Das war also das Ende, dachte ich und heiße Tränen flossen meine geschundene Wange hinab, während ich an Aaliyah dachte und gleichzeitig spürte wie seine Zähne meinen Hals entlang strichen ohne die Haut zu verletzen. Super, Raubkatzen spielten oft mit ihrer Beute.  
„Sag Gute Nacht", flüsterte er und ich fragte mich ob Lisa wirklich meine Grabrede halten würde.  
Ich schloss die Augen, wollte nicht sehen, wie er mir die Kehle herausriss. Und da war er plötzlich… Dunkler Rauch…  
Es folgte ein dumpfes Poltern und das Gewicht auf mir war verschwunden. Verwundert darüber, dass ich noch am Leben war, richtete ich mich auf und wurde Zeuge eines Kampfes wie ihn die Welt noch nicht gesehen hatte. Wie zwei Raubtiere umkreisten sich der Rocker und der mysteriöse Fremde. Doch ihn erkannte ihn nur an seiner Kleidung. Sämtliche Gesichtszüge waren zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse verzerrt und ein kehliges Knurren drang aus beiden Mündern. Ich zitterte wie Espenlaub und war unfähig mich von der Stelle zu rühren. Ich konnte nur zusehen.  
„Nein", sagte der Blonde in einem scharfen Tonfall der keine Widerrede duldete. „Du bringst mich nicht noch einmal um meine Beute. Ich will sie."  
Er deutete in einer herrischen Geste auf mich und ein Wimmern entwich mir. Die beiden Männer ließen die Blicke nicht voneinander und ich fragte mich, wann sie wohl aufeinander losgingen. Die Luft war zum Zerreißen gespannt, als der Schwarzhaarige ein Raubtierlächeln lächelte und ich glaubte, der Magen würde sich mir gleich umdrehen.  
„Ich will sie aber auch", ließ er den Blonden wissen und ich war sprachlos.  
Er hatte eine schöne, tragische Stimme. Gleichzeitig war sie warm und schmeichelnd wie ein Schaumbad. Und sie war singend. Selbst diese einfachen Worte klangen wie ein leises Lied. Ich hatte eine Schwäche für schöne Stimmen. Auch wenn seine Aussage bedeutete, dass, egal wer hier den Machtkampf gewinnen würde, ich die Beute sein würde. Wunderbar. Ganz fantastisch.  
Es geschah von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, dass sich die Titanen in den Kampf stürzten. Sie waren nicht von dieser Welt. Ihre Bewegungen waren für menschliche Augen zu schnell und nur als undeutliche Schemen wahrzunehmen, wenn überhaupt. Sie konnten nicht von dieser Welt sein.  
Ich löste mich aus meiner Starre und rappelte mich auf, weil ich meine Chance gekommen sah. Es war mir egal was sie waren, ich musste hier weg. Die Häuserwand erbebte, als zwei Körper sich gegen sie schmissen und fast zum Einsturz brachten. Gestein bröckelte hernieder und ich rannte los. Hinter mir hörte ich animalische Laute die stetig leiser wurden. Ich würde mich nicht umdrehen. Der Atem pfiff in meinen Lungen und ich spürte meine Beine kaum noch als ich die Hauptstraße erreichte und auf die Straße stürzte. Reifen quietschten und zwischen mir und dem zum Stehen gekommenen Taxi waren noch zehn Zentimeter Luft. Ich zog mich an der Karosserie nach oben, riss die Tür auf und ließ mich auf die verdreckte Rückbank fallen. So sah es also aus, wenn die Hölle zufriert.

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~


End file.
